Mortal Kombat: Next Gen
by Shadows4383
Summary: A young man is thrown into a tournament to save the world and his love.
1. Chapter 1: A Quiet Evening

"Dad, can you take me to Faith's?" I asked. "Yeah Jake, let me get ready." I was sitting in my room doing nothing as usual. "You ready, son?" Dad asked me. "Yep" I responded. Dad and I walked outside to my car, I pressed the button on the remote to unlock it. We both got in, buckled up and drove out on the road to Faith's house. Faith, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We have been dating for 10 months…wow, it doesn't even seem that long. I pulled in and before I could even get out of my car, she ran outside to meet me. We kissed for a short time, then headed inside. I waved bye to dad and he drove back to the house. Me and Faith got back inside and went to the living room to watch TV. "I love you my angel" I said, looking deep into Faith's eyes. "I love you too my love" she replied, looking back into my own eyes. We then spent the rest of the day together. It was a very calm and quiet evening. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

"You ready for me to take you home, Jake?" One of Faith's sisters walked in and asked. "Yeah, might as well" I replied. Faith grabbed hold of my hand and we both walked to her sister's car. Me and my angel got in the back seat. We kissed quite frequently and laughed hysterically at her sister's antics to make us laugh instead of kiss. I got out and kissed Faith one more time before going through the gate of my house. I latched the gate shut and waved bye to Faith as she and her sister drove off. Suddenly, a bright, blue light enveloped the car and in an instant, it was gone. I ran out to where the car was, but there was nothing…no tire tracks…no skid marks…nothing. The car vanished in an instant. In a heartbeat, the same blue light came around me. It was a type of teleportation method. I felt like I was floating through space, but it just wasn't that at all. I saw images of battlegrounds, great warriors, fierce creatures, and one gigantic volcano like monster. I couldn't decide whether to be excited or scared out of my wits. I think that I had been pulled into something that was going to be big. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Call To Battle

I floated around for a while and then got spat out of the teleporter. I looked around and found out I had been transported to some kind of shaolin monk academy. It looked like an ancient martial arts academy. I thought I was in ancient China, but as I looked at other people there, I thought differently. Monks and fighters of all kind practiced in the courtyard. There were warriors of all kind there. Anything from an American Indian to a yellow cyborg. I watched all the fighters carefully, thinking I would have to fight them. My stomach turned and knotted at the thought of having to fight someone as good as them. I couldn't even fight, I took karate when I was a little kid, but that was about ten years ago. "We have been waiting for you Jake." a strong voice said to me. I looked and saw a man, he was dressed in a martial arts robe and wore a wide brimmed bronze looking hat. I asked him, "Who are you? And why am I here?" "I am Raiden, I am the god of thunder." (I scoffed to myself a tiny bit, but then caught myself doing that. I thought this guy could be legit. I mean, I just got transported from a small town in Alabama to a martial arts academy.) Raiden continued, " You have been summoned to fight for the good side, in Mortal Kombat." I replied, "Uh-huh…I can't fight Mr. Thunder god." Raiden gave off a small chuckle then a small spark of lightning came around his hand. He then threw the small spark at me, it was too fast to dodge. It hit me right in the chest, knocking me down. I then saw more visions, but of fighting and kung-fu type moves. I realized then that Raiden gave me the knowledge of how to be a professional fighter. Heck, I think it made me better than a pro. I seemed able to sense my opponents moves before they even threw a punch or kick. And I even think I was given supernatural powers as well. 


	4. Chapter 4: Know Your Enemy

I came out of the "training" and awoke in a room with all the other fighters of good. I looked around and saw our numbers were great. All kinds of fighters and warriors from all different times it seemed like. "You must be Jake" said a computerized voice. I looked up and saw the cyborg from earlier. "I am Cyrax" he said. "Nice to meet you, Cyrax." I replied to the cyborg. "Welcome, my name is Nightwolf." I saw the Indian approaching me, his hand stretched out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jake." I replied and stretched out mine, shaking his hand. Me, Cyrax and Nightwolf chatted for a while, they introduced me to other fighters as well. I got to know everyone and, oddly, we seemed like a big family. "Attention everyone!" A voice rang out, causing all to turn and look. Raiden walked in an began debriefing all the warriors. "Everyone here, was brought here for a good cause. I summoned you all to fight alongside me against the forces of evil, lead by the sorcerer, Shang Tsung, and the Evil Emporer, Shao Kahn." I whispere to a man named Liu Kang, "Who are those guys?" He replied, "Shang is a long time enemy of mine, and Kahn is the corrupt emporer. He is easy to spot, he wields a giant war-hammer and wears a skull helmet." I nodded understanding him. Raiden continued, "A war is going to start and end tomorrow. We must rest and be in top condition for the final fight." Everyone cheered, I did as well. I was scared, but I felt excited as well…I don't know why though, but I felt ready.


	5. Chapter 5: The Main Question Answered

Everyone was getting ready for the fight. Nightwolf was sharpening his axes and getting tuned in with his senses. Liu Kang was meditating and Cyrax was getting charged. I was practicing my moves and trying to figure out what kind of power I had. Raiden walked to me and pulled me aside for a minute. I asked him, "Raiden, where is Faith?" He looked down and sighed. He then looked back at me and said, "I know you have been worried about her…I know where she is, but I don't know if you can save her by yourself." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Shao Kahn has her prisoner." Raiden responded quietly. My mind went blank. All I could think of was getting her safe and killing that scum, Kahn. Anger consumed me so much, I made a fist so tight my nails dug into my palm, causing it to bleed. But I didn't care if it hurt, all I cared about was saving her. "I am ready, I WILL save her." I said sternly. Raiden smiled and said, "I actually think you are." I went back to my bed, laid down and fell asleep. "Tomorrow Kahn, you die!" I said to myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready for the Fight

Morning came and everyone was up and ready. Their weapons were sharpened as well as their senses. I got up and walked around for a bit, noticing the other warriors doing a last bit of warm-ups before Raiden called us for battle. I found a spot for to practice and began tuning my senses and limbering up. I threw a few kicks and punches, getting prepared, when Cyrax walked over to me. "Use this when you go into battle." He handed me what looked like the handle of a sword. "Push the button" he said. I pressed it and instantly a lightsaber type blade appeared from the handle. I twirled it around for a while, practicing. "You use keep that, you'll need it." he said. I replied with a thank you and shook his robotic hand. A gong sounded suddenly and everyone, including myself rushed over to it. Raiden appeared before us from a lightning bolt (that was his form of teleportation). "The time has come" he said firmly. "Gather around." With a wave of his hand, a lightning bolt engulfed us all and we were teleported to a dessert. We all looked around, but it wasn't much to see. A dessert in the middle of two mountains, a valley I guess. Everything was red, a misty kind of red, like red dirt. I gripped the pulse saber tight, waiting for something to happen. The ground shook and everyone turned and looked to the other end of the valley. There was Kahn, he was at least seven feet tall and all muscle. He was the one that took Faith from me and I was going to get her back, even if it meant my life. Raiden gave one last word to us, "Everyone is the best at what they do. We shall fight and defeat Kahn and his forces once and for all!" Everyone shouted and cheered and raised their weapons high. We all looked down the valley and saw Kahn's forces charge us. All looked fierce and vicious. Warriors, creatures and demons ran past Kahn, straight to us. Raiden raised his staff in the air and yelled that word, "CHARGE!" I activated the pulse saber and ran with the others. This fight had just begun.


End file.
